The new hottie in town
by Gretsch
Summary: This a continuation of Nftnat's story; New hottie in town, kind of. The cheer squad is crushing on Ron, after he saved them at wannaweep. Who will get to date him? My first fanfic. Please leave a reply or review, to help me improve. Thank you. :D


Hello there dear reader, and welcome to my first ever fanfic. This is a continuation of Nftnat's story; "New hottie in town, kind of. So if you haven't read that, then i strongly suggest that you do that before you proceed, as this story starts right where that story ends.

I have thought about this for a long time, and finally decided to take the plunge. But since I'm new at this, I would love for an experienced writer to leave a review, and maybe give me some friendly advice on how to improve my writing. I am danish, and hadn't written anything in english for a year and a half, so im probably a bit rusty. I hope you will enjoy and thank you for reading.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kim Possible, and this story is made for fun not profit.

Here it is ladies and gentlemen:

The new hottie in town

Chapter 1 – The power of equality

"I would love to ask him out, but I'm just so afraid that he will turn me down", Tara said shyly. She looked around the room and tried to read the faces of the other cheerleaders.

"Why would he do that"? Crystal asked.

"Yeah, you're sweet as sugar and hot like Britina, while he has always been at the bottom of the food chain. There's no way that he will turn you down", Jessica piped in.

"You make it sound so easy, but I just don't know if I'm his type. Since he hasn't dated anyone from what we know, he may be into a completely different type than me. He likes Kim, and she's much stronger than I am, both mentally and psychically".

At Tara's last statement, all the girls suddenly got their minds in overload. What if Ron wasn't interested? His best friend was Kim Possible, and none of them could measure up to her, in terms of mental strength and headstrongness. But if that was what Ron was looking for, then why weren't Kim and Ron dating? Well alright, the answer to that was obvious. Ron isn't exactly a hottie in the traditional way, and Kim had an eye out for Josh Mankey. But maybe Ron was interested in more with Kim? He did drop everything when she said the word, just to help her stop some supervillian.

But he had proved just last week, that he capable of great things himself. So maybe they should just stop thinking such analytical thoughts and realize this: Ron was on the market, and Kim wasn't going to get in the way of that!

One by one they looked up from their thoughts, until Marcella broke the silence. "Well there's only one way to find out what he's looking for in a girl. Either we can ask him out and see if he will accept, or we can have Kim ask him about it".

"You think Kim wants to be involved with this"? Liz asked.

"I'm pretty sure she will help us", Hope said. "He is her best friend, and she wants what's best for him".

"So she is going to decide which one of us would be best for him"? Jessica asked with a smile.

"No, not like that, but she could help us with information about him. If anyone knows him it's her", Hope said.

"So should we ask her for help before we do anything", Crystal wondered out loud.

"I have her permission, and I'm not afraid to ask him out", Marcella stated.

In an out of character act, Tara suddenly spoke out loud. "No! Please, I really like him and I have the courage to ask him out".

Marcella hid the anger she felt, that Tara tried to decide whether she should be able to ask Ron out.

"So you will ask him out tomorrow, and then we'll take it from there"? Liz asked.

The girls all took a look around until finally their eyes stopped at Tara in the sofa.  
"I, I can do that"! Tara stammered, realizing that she now had a deadline, which would mean no backing out now.

Hope took the task of controlling the discussion."So that's what we'll do? Does everyone agree on that"?

The girls all looked around at each other. They were all thinking the same, but none of them wanted to be the bitch. If Tara asked Ron out, then they probably would lose their chance with Ron. Finally Marcella decided that she couldn't accept the terms.

"Well, I have no problem with Tara asking Ron out, but where does that leave the rest of us? I mean, I'd like to my shot with him as well, and if he decides that he likes someone else than me then that's fine, but I don't like to just give up my chance without even trying. And I can't be the only one who's thinking this. You're crushing on him to right, Liz"?

Liz nervously looked down at the floor, after being brought into the discussion by Marcella. "Sure, but if Tara really likes him, then maybe it wouldn't be fair", she stammered out.

"But why are you here, if you're just willing to let him go anyway then"? Marcella countered.

"Easy Marcella, why are you being so aggressive", Hope asked her cousin, trying some to bring some order into the living room again.

"Sorry girls. It's just that, I really like him too. All I've ever looked for in a guy was good looks, and a high ranking on the food chain. Now Ron comes in as the knight in shining armor and saves me from an evil monster. He doesn't care about superficial stuff that really doesn't matter. He isn't afraid to be who he is. I really admire him for that. It's just like I've finally found a guy who's not just a boy, but a real man, despite the way he hides it".

There. That was it. Marcella had hit the nail on the head and made her point crystal clear. This wasn't the average crush that a teenage girl had. This wasn't based on hormones and peer pressure. This was based on something more. A feeling that maybe there was someone who could honestly love and care for her inside. Jessica sighed.

"He's too good for us isn't he"? She spoke out with a content and somewhat dazed look on her face.

"You got that right girl. But he's still a diamond in the rough, and there are other pretty girls out there like us, who doesn't know how nice he really is. Only Kim really knows, but somehow she's too blind to see it". Crystal stated in a happy and factual manner.

"Maybe we should ask Kim for help after all? She could tell us how to approach him". Hope said.

The girls all looked around and it seemed that they had an agreement. While none of them would get Ron tomorrow, he probably wasn't going anywhere. It wasn't like anyone besides them where interested in him.

"So then I shouldn't ask him out tomorrow"? Tara shyly asked, breaking the silence in the living room.

"No, we can have a meeting with Kim after practice tomorrow, and then we will make a plan after that", Marcella responded.

"Better make sure that Bonnie isn't there", Liz said, trying to lighten the mood in the room. Soon the conversations changed to other subjects, such as ears, freckles and hairstyling.

xxx

Meanwhile in the living room of the possible household, Kim and Ron where relaxing on the sofa. The afternoon had been spent at Bueno Nacho, and Wade hadn't called them today. Afterwards they had studied a bit in Kim's room, before going to the living room. And although the whole family was at home, they were alone in the living room. Her parents were both preparing a presentation for the next day at their respective jobs, and the tweebs were er.. Well, let's just say it involves parts from an old oven, two bottles of shampoo, a pair of sunglasses and a cactus. And it can fly!

So while everyone was busy, Kim mind were on the thoughts of Ron as a hottie. She hadn't told Ron that the cheerleaders were all interested in him, safe for Bonnie and herself. She was honestly scared that maybe Ron would lose his head again. It was only two weeks ago that Ron wrote fake stories about her in the school newspaper. And she had forgiven him, she was still afraid that Ron might spend less time with her, if he suddenly became popular. After all it had happened twice now. And both times, he has lost interest in her and been a real pain in the ass.

But that was then and this is now. This time it wasn't because he was good looking, or could be manipulated to humiliate her. This time it just happened to be, that some girls had seen Ron for whom he really is, and they had all fallen for him. It was really just a coincidence that these girls all happened to be hot and at the top of the food chain. But maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Ron had a girlfriend. That would stop all those annoying comments from people, who thought they were dating.

But which one should it be? It wasn't like all the girls had the same personality, and she didn't Ron to just pick one because of her looks or status. But she didn't really know what type Ron was looking for. She hadn't really asked, as this a subject they usually avoided. Not they couldn't talk about everything with their best friend they were just, well. Shy… But this was something she had to do.

"Ron. What kind of girl do you like"? She asked.

Ron looked away from the TV, which was on a show called "American Starmaker". He was surprised by the question and was already starting to get nervous. This was one of the few topics that he wasn't really comfortable with.

"uuhmm, well uhh, did you say something KP"?

"Yeah, what types of girl do you like Ron"?

"Well, I don't really think there are that many girls that likes me KP. I think I would even go out with bonnie if she asked me, even though I don't like her".

"Why Ron? There must be some kind of girl you're interested in, who doesn't insult you all the time"?

"Well I, uhh, gosh KP I never really thought about it. I mean I guess I have never really tried to find out. I mean of course it would be nice to have a girlfriend, but I haven't really tried that hard to find one".

"So you don't know if you like a sporty type or a brainy type or a third"?

"I guess not KP"

Ron was getting a little uncomfortable. He hadn't lied to her; he honestly didn't know what he was interested in. He wasn't going to be picky that's for sure. But why was Kim interested in this all of a sudden. She had never really asked him about this before.

"Well what kind of boys do like then"?

Kim was taken aback by this question. While she wasn't sure if Ron was telling the truth, she hadn't expected him to give the question right back.

"Um, well I like nice guys who are interested in me for being me, and will respect what I do. And it wouldn't hurt if he was cute to", she replied trying to appear very confident.

"Oh, that's good".

This wasn't getting her anywhere. Maybe she could talk to the girls tomorrow. Maybe they even already had a plan that would work out in a good way. She couldn't quite imagine Ron dating any of them, as none of them had ever seemed to like him, but Hope seemed to be very sincere earlier today.

"It's getting late KP, I think I'm gonna head home", Ron said, breaking her thoughts. He got to his feet and started walking to the door.

"See you tomorrow Ron. Mom will be making breakfast at 7:30 like always".

"Sure thing KP, see ya tomorrow".

And with that he was out the door. She sighed, turned off the TV, and got up. Maybe tomorrow something exciting would happen. Hopefully it would turn out good for both Ron and her.


End file.
